Inspector Gadget and the Red Ruby
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw steals the big red ruby of India to use in a powerful laser to destroy U.S. communications satellites. Inspector Gadget and Tyson must travel to India to stop him and get the ruby back before it's too late.
1. The Case Starts

**Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Looks like it's time to go go gadget crazy for another episode of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! Get ready for some action and drama with Inspector Gadget and Tyson! So without further ado, on with the show.**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the da-a-a-a-a-y-y-y**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

* * *

Our story opens in the morning at Downtown Metro City where we see Inspector Gadget and his partner/girlfriend Tyson Jones on their way to work.

"Thanks for driving me to work G." Tyson told Gadget.

"Anything for you my love." Gadget told her.

Finally, Gadget and Tyson arrived at headquarters.

"Here we are Tyson." said Gadget "We're at work."

"Ya'll better get in." said the Gadgetmobile "You'd better punch yourselves in. The Chief is going to blow his top."

"He's right." Tyson looked at her watch "We're about two minutes close to being late."

Gadget and Tyson ran into the station and used their time cards to punch themselves in.

"What a relief." Gadget sighed.

"Come on G." said Tyson "We'd better make sure the donuts haven't run out in the coffee room."

"That's okay honey." said Gadget "Since I've been turned into a cyborg, I don't have a digestive system anymore."

As soon as Gadget got into his office, he sat down to his desk.

Before he could do anything, the desk phone rang.

Gadget picked up the phone "Hello?"

"GADGET!" the guy on the other line shouted "MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"Yes Chief." said Gadget "Tyson and I will be right there."

Gadget walked out and went into the coffee room where Tyson was enjoying some coffee and donuts.

"Tyson, the Chief wants us in his office." Gadget told her.

"If he's putting us on highway patrol again, I'm gonna shove his pipe up his nose." Tyson muttered.

Gadget and Tyson went upstairs to the Chief's office.

"Finally, you show up." said the Chief.

"You called us Chief Quimby?" asked Tyson.

"I have another case for you two." he said. "Big Red, the great ruby of India has been stolen by Dr. Claw and his henchmen to power a deadly laser device to destroy all global communication satelites. You have to get to India and stop them at once."

"You can count on us Chief." said Tyson.

"I am always on duty." Gadget told the Chief.

"Good thing." said Chief Quimby "Now get outta here and don't come back till you get that ruby back to the museum or I swear you'll be on highway patrol for the next twelve years!"

"Yes Chief." Gadget and Tyson walked out the door.

"Pompous jerk." Tyson rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Gadget added. "Well we'd better get to India if we want to stop Claw's evil plan."

Gadget and Tyson went into the Gadgetmobile.

"Where to Gadget?" asked the Gadgetmobile.

"To the airport and break the speed limit." said Tyson.

"Breaking the speed limit?" asked the Gadgetmobile "Whoo now we're getting somewhere."

"Go go Gadgetmobile!" Gadget shouted.

The Gadgetmobile drove to the airport beyond the speed limit and they got onto a flight to India. A few hours later, they finally arrived there.

"Well, we're here." said Gadget.

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was at his chair watching Gadget and Tyson arrive in India on his monitor.

"Enjoy a nice stay Gadget." He stroked MAD Cat "Because it will be very brief."

Claw put the ruby on a tiny stand. MAD Cat saw the ruby and tried to touch it.

"MAD CAT!" Dr. Claw shouted "Get off the ruby! NOW!"

"Rrrow!" MAD Cat ran away.

Claw slammed his fist on the desk and the ruby landed into the hands of a fat scientist.

"We'll prepare a nice welcoming party for the good inspector." said the scientist "It's time to put this red beauty into our doomsday device."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson are on their way to India to stop Dr. Claw's latest plan, building a death ray! What evil, sinister plans could Claw and his henchmen have in store for our heroes. Whatever they are, they obviously will be terrible. Stay tuned folks! By the way, out of all my stories, which ones do you think are the most tearjerking and heartbreaking and why?**


	2. Gadget in India

Gadget and Tyson drove into an Indian village where there was a whole crowd of people.

"Wowsers." said Gadget "This place is packed."

"How are we gonna find Claw's fortress at this rate?" Tyson asked Gadget.

While Gadget and Tyson were talking, a cow was in the way of them.

"Whoa, slow your road Gadget." said the Gadgetmobile "I don't mean to burst your bubble, but there is a side of beef in the road."

"Go go gadget brakes!" Gadget stepped on the cars brakes.

The Gadgetmobile stopped right in front of the cow.

Gadget extended his neck out to the window "Hey! Get out of the way you cow!"

The cow kept chewing on it's cud and just stood there.

"Get out of the way!" Gadget told the cow "In case you didn't know, we're on assignment here."

The cow ignored Gadget again and just stood there.

"Alright, you asked for it." Gadget got out of the Gadgetmobile.

"What do you think you're doing G?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"I'm gonna get this cow out of the way." Gadget walked over to the cow.

Tyson gasped "Gadget wait! There's something you should know!"

But it was too late, Gadget had been pulling the cow by it's behind. All the villagers gasped.

Then, Gadget stopped pulling the cow.

"What's going on?" he asked "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Gagdet," Tyson told him "I've been trying to tell you, cows are sacred in India and when you touch a cow that way, you're gonna get in big trouble."

Gadget gulped "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Just then, someone slammed handcuffs on Gadget's hands.

"That kind of trouble." said Tyson.

"You're under arrest for touching our sacred cow." said the villager who cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent!"

The villager took Gadget into his car and took him somewhere.

"Gadget!" Tyson gasped "No!"

"Tyson!" Gadget shouted as he was being drove off "Save me!"

"Don't worry baby I'm coming!" Tyson took to the wheel "Gadgetmobile, let's go!"

"I'm right on it Tyson!" said the Gadgetmobile.

Tyson and the Gadgetmobile followed the car that had taken Gadget.

About an hour later, Gadget had been thrown into a prison.

"You can't do this!" Gadget shouted to the guard "I know my rights!"

"That's what you get for touching our cow." the guard smugly said.

"I can explain!" Gadget pleaded "It wasn't my fault, I didn't know they were sacred."

"Have fun in prison." the guard walked away.

"That's right you guard." Gadget said in his thoughts "You'd better leave. If there's one thing about being a cyborg, it's that you got ways of escaping."

Gadget had to find a gadget that he could use to get out of the prison. Just then, he saw an elephant right out of the window he was looking at.

"That's it!" He snapped his fingers "Go go gadget tie!"

Gadget's tie streched and lassoed the elephant.

"Go elephant!" Gadget shouted "Go! Go! Pull! Pull!"

The elephant blew his trunk and ran into the jungle with the tie on his neck, which pulled Gadget and destroyed the wall of the prison Gadget was in. Unfortunetly, the tie snapped.

"Wowsers." Gadget picked himself up "Boy that was quite a pull."

Just then, Tyson arrived in the Gadgetmobile and found Gadget.

"Gadget!" Tyson got out of the car and helped him up "Thank god."

"Tyson!" Gadget hugged her "I knew you'd come for me!"

They both started kissing like they hadn't seen each other for years and had been waiting for the day they'd reunite.

"Now hold on a minute," said the Gadgetmobile "I hate to ruin this mushy moment, but how did you escape and why was there an elephant running through the jungle?"

"No time to explain Gadgetmobile." Gadget got into his car "We've gotta look for Claw's fortress."

"Good idea G." Tyson got in the car as well.

"But how are we gonna find clues?" Gadget asked as he drove "India is only so big."

"Yo G," Tyson looked underneath her chair "I found something."

Gadget stepped on the brakes and stopped the car.

"What is it Tyson?" Gadget asked his partner/girlfriend.

"I found this thingamabob." Tyson showed Gadget what she found. "It looks like a some kind of book."

"Hey I know this thing." Gadget saw the thing Tyson found "That's Penny's computer book."

"What does it do?" Tyson asked.

"I dunno." Gadget shrugged "She must've left it in the car. She's gotta stop leaving her things in the car."

"Hey I've got an idea!" Tyson snapped her fingers "Why don't we use Penny's book to find the ruby?

"An brilliant idea Tyson." said Gadget "Now, all we have to do is go back to the village. That's where the scene of the crime occured."

"Looks like we're going back to the village." said the Gadgetmobile.

"But if they us, we'll get arrested, cause I've escaped from jail." Gadget pointed out "I'd better activate my Gadget-Camoflauge when we get there."

"Alright G-Mobile, to the village." Tyson said to the Gadgetmobile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now, Gadget and Tyson are in India and are going to continue their case in the village and go back to the scene of the crime. If there's one thing that the franchise has lacked it's these things:**

 *** Seriously, who doesn't want Gadget to be competent and be a hero? Do you know any times where Gadget is competent and saves the day on his own? Do you? If you do, will you please tell me which ones?**

 *** Character development and backstories.**

 *** Action and drama.**

 **Personally, I would love to see the Inspector Gadget spin off where he fights ghosts and monsters. I'd love to see Gadget's team of Ghostbusters and the ghosts they fight. I can even tell Gadget was going to be competent and serious in the series. Stupid Cookie Jar! If they hadn't bought DiC, maybe we'd get to see some real Gadget action!**

 **But here's another question, I have some new ideas, but I'm saving them for not until a couple of other stories. Do you guys have any ideas? I need them! Even a great writer like me gets writer's block. I need something spectacular for the next story! Come on folks, I need your help here please! Please share your ideas! Thank you!**


	3. Finding the Fortress

Gadget and Tyson arrived back into the village to continue with their investigation.

"We have arrived at your destination!" said the Gadgetmobile "An Indian village, where the robbery of Big Red occured."

"Here we are." said Tyson "Now all we gotta do is use this computer book thing to locate the ruby."

"And we'd better go it fast." said Gadget "Claw could activate that laser at any moment."

"Quick!" Tyson pointed to an alley "Let's go into that alley!"

"Why?" asked Gadget.

"Because you gotta stay outta sight." she said "They're still mad at you for touching their sacred cow."

"Right." Gadget said.

Gadget and Tyson snuck right into the alley so people wouldn't be able to see them.

"I think we're safe here, for now." said Gadget "We have to get to the crime scence and look for some leads on where the ruby could be."

"Okay," Tyson typed something into the computer book "Let's see...a little of this...a dash of that...and BAM! We've got the location."

"Let me see that thing." Gadget looked at the computer book "Aha! The robbery occured at the Indian Museum. We'd better get there."

"How are you gonna investigate if you've gotta stay outta sight?" asked Tyson.

"I told you Tyson." said Gadget "My Gadget-Camoflauge will help me blend."

"Well come on honey," Tyson grabbed Gadget's arm "We've gotta get to the museum."

Gadget and Tyson made their way to the Indian Museum in Bengal.

"Here we are." said Gadget "Come on Tyson, let's find some clues."

"You got it G!" said his partner.

They went inside of the museum to start their investigation.

"Okay Tyson," said Gadget "Now we've gotta investigate. Go go gadget camoflauge!"

Gadget pressed a button on his coat and he blended in with his surroundings.

"Awesome G." said Tyson "Now we've gotta find some leads."

"Wowsers! Look!" Gadget pointed to something.

It was a destroyed display with police tape surrounding it.

"That was easier than I thought." Tyson remarked.

The two policemen walked over to the display and saw a mark on where the ruby was placed.

"Looks like we've found some shredded evidence." said Gadget "Now all we need to do is find out where Claw's fortress is."

"Hold on!" said Tyson "Let me try something."

Tyson opened up the computer book and started typing in some coordinates and the book scanned the display.

"Tyson, what's going on?" asked Gadget.

"I'm scanning the ruby's display." she explained "It might have some of the ruby on it."

Just then, the computer book started beeping and flashing.

"Look!" Gadget pointed to the display.

"What Gadget?" asked Tyson.

"There's something on the display." he said "Go, go gadget magnifying glass!"

An extending hand came out of Gadget's hat, carrying a maginfying glass. Gadget looked into the magnifying glass and saw a small, red pebble on the display.

"I've found another clue Tyson!" Gadget showed Tyson the tiny broken piece of red glass.

"So what?" Tyson asked "That's just a piece of glass."

"I don't think so honey." said Gadget "Ruby's are red, right?"

"Well, duh." Tyson put her hands on her hips.

"So, this was on the ruby display." Gadget used his magnifying glass to show her the close up of the piece "And the ruby was stolen, so?"

"So, this is really a piece of the ruby!" Tyson concluded.

"Bingo sweetheart!" Gadget snapped his fingers.

Tyson typed in some coordinates "Now all I need is to scan the ruby with Penny's book and we can probably find the ruby."

The computer book scanned the piece of the ruby and the ruby's image and a map came up on the book's screen.

"Volia!" said Tyson "The computer book's map is tracking down the ruby!"

"Quick Jones!" said Gadget "To the Gadgetmobile!"

Gadget and Tyson ran back to the Gadgetmobile.

"Took you long enough," said the Gadgetmobile "So where we headed?"

"To where the ruby is." said Gadget.

"Hold still Gadgetmobile," said Tyson "This'll help us get there."

Tyson pulled a cord from the computer book and plugged it into the Gadgetmobile's screen. The map and the ruby's icon came up on the car's screen.

"Route guidance is now on." said the Gadgetmobile "Guidance to the ruby will commence."

"Go, go Gadgetmobile!" said Gadget.

Gadget and Tyson followed the Gadgetmobile's GPS directions. They had to hurry if they wanted to get the ruby and find Claw's fortress.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Gadget and Tyson are on their way to find the ruby before Claw activates his laser! Will they make it in time? Stay tuned. In the meantime though, I need a new idea for a story. I want something dealing with a serious crime and something that'll also give our protagonists come character development. I have some other stories that I'm doing, but I need something that'll keep you guys tuning in. I'm still perfecting for season 3.**


	4. Ruby Retrieval

Gadget and Tyson had been following the directions to where the ruby was located.

"Here we are" said Gadget "We've located the ruby and Claw's fortress."

"You have reached your destination; Claw's fortress." said the Gadgetmobile "Thanks for riding the Gadgetmobile."

"Come on" said Tyson "We have to get to the temple and find the ruby."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was at his chair having a video conference with the laser's creator.

"...just a few more adjustments and the super laser will be ready." said the scientist.

"Excellent." Claw siniserly laughed.

Meanwhile back outside, a MAD Agent was secretly watching Gadget and Tyson from behind a bush.

"Dr. Claw," he spoke into his walkie talkie "Inspector Gadget and Officer Jones are coming."

"You know what to do." Claw said from over the walkie talkie.

At that same time, Gadget and Tyson were right in front of the bridge leading to the temple (aka, Claw's fortress).

"Claw's fortress is right across that bridge." Tyson pointed to the temple "We'd better get across this bridge if we wanna get there."

"And we'd better be careful." Gadget added "Look!"

Gadget and Tyson looked under the bridge and there was boiling hot lava right at the bottom.

"Wowsers." said Tyson "There's lava."

"Right." said Gadget "We've gotta take each step carefully, cause that bridge could crack."

"Well, there's no time to waste." Tyson held Gadget's hand.

Gadget and Tyson carefully stepped onto the bridge and took one baby step at a time. Little did they know that the MAD Agent from behind the bushes was about to cut the rope.

"Heh heh heh." he cackled "So long Inspector Gadget! So long Jones!"

The MAD Agent cut the rope and the bridge was falling down.

"Wowsers!" Gadget and Tyson both shouted at the same time.

The bridge fell and Gadget and Tyson were about to fall into the hot, boiling lava.

"Gadget!" Tyson held onto Gadget "Do something!"

"Hang on Tyson!" he said "Go, go gadget copter!"

Gadget's copter came right out of his hat and he held onto the handlebars while Tyson held onto him. They flew right out of the pit and right onto the other side of the bridge.

"Whew." Tyson sighed with relief.

"Wowsers, that was a close one." Gadget added. "Now to get to Claw's fortress and get the ruby back."

Tyson looked over at the bridge "Well, no turning back now, come on G!"

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

While Gadget and Tyson had been making their way to the temple, Claw was having a video conference with the professor.

"Is the laser ready professor?" asked Dr. Claw.

"Yes sir, it is." said the professor.

"Good" Claw sinisterly smiled "Let's give our friends, Inspector Gadget and Officer Jones a warm welcome."

Claw then pressed a button his keypad.

Outside, Gadget and Tyson had been making their way to the fortress, when all of a sudden the laser came out of one of the towers and zapped a laser beam right at Gadget and Tyson, who quickly dodged it.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped.

Tyson held onto Gadget "What was that?"

"The laser" said Gadget "Claw must already know we're here."

Just then, the laser shot another beam at the bridge and Gadget and Tyson fell into the hole.

"AAAAAHHH!" They screamed.

"Go go gadget legs!" Gadget held onto Tyson.

Gadget's legs sprung up and he and Tyson both sprung right out of the pit, but unfortunetly, they were seperated. Gadget crashed right into the front door and Tyson landed right on the balcony outside of the laser's lab.

"Oh," Tyson picked herself up "What's going on here?"

Tyson looked into the window and saw the ruby on the laser's control center.

"The ruby!" she exclaimed "I've gotta call Gadget and tell him I've found it."

Tyson picked up her walkie talkie and called Gadget.

Meanwhile, Gadget was trapped in the door.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "I've gotta get outta here and find Tyson and the ruby."

Meanwhile, Claw saw Gadget stuck in the door on his monitor.

"It's time Gadget, to meet our welcoming comtitee." he pressed a button on the keypad.

Back downstairs, two cages opened up and four tigers were released and came prowling right towards Gadget.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped "Tigers! Go go gadget mallet!"

A mallet came out of Gadget's hat and it knocked the first tiger out.

"Go go gadget legs!" he sprung right out of the door and past the tigers.

Gadget landed in front of the table. Just then, one of the other three tigers ran right to him and landed on the table Gadget was in front of.

"Bad kitty!" he hit the other side of the table and catapulted the tiger into the temple's pool.

Just then, another tiger ran right to Gadget, however, Gadget pulled up the throw rug the tiger landed on and flung the tiger into the pool with the other one.

Just then, the last tiger came charging right in front of Gadget, who was up against a wall.

"Go go gadget legs!" he sprung his legs up.

Meanwhille, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing.

"You're making fools out of my tigers Gadget," he growled "But my monks will destroy you."

Claw pressed another button on his keypad.

Just then, some robots in cloaks started coming downstairs towards Gadget.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "Claw's got backup."

The robot monks lowered Gadget's extended legs and grabbed him.

"What're you doing?" Gadget demanded "Put me down!"

The monks carried Gadget to the balcony, which was behind the balcony Tyson was. They trapped Gadget up against the wall.

Back in the professor's lab, the professor was putting the ruby into the super laser and having a video conference with Dr. Claw.

"Ready Dr. Claw" said the professor.

Just then, the laser rose out of the lab's tower and was pointing right at Gadget.

"Oh no" said Gadget "Claw's laser is ready."

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw was watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"So long Gadget" he evilly grinned.

Just then Gadget's phone rang.

"Wowsers" Gadget exclaimed "Can't the top secret Gadget-Phone ring at a better time?"

Since Gadget couldn't pull the antenna from his thumb, he flicked his thumb to get the antenna out.

"Go go, speaker phone" he said. "Who is this?"

"Tyson Jones, calling Inspector Gadget" said the voice from the speaker "Do you read?"

"Tyson!" Gadget exclaimed "Boy am I glad to hear from you! Listen, Claw has already activated his laser and is about to blast me! You can't come and save me, these robot monks could easily kill you."

"No G!" she said "I'm gonna save you! Over and out!"

Tyson had to think of something she could do to get past those guards and save Gadget and avoid getting hit by the laser.

"I've got it!" she snapped her fingers.

Tyson opened up Penny's computer book and typed in some numbers and coordinates.

"Let's see" she thought "If I use Penny's computer book to tap into the robots, I can make them shut down and I can rescue Gadget"

Meanwhile, the robot monks' eyes started glowing and started doing some sort of funny dance.

"What the?" Gadget looked at the dancing robots. "What's going on?"

Back upstairs, Claw was aiming the laser right at Gadget.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh" he cackled.

However, just when Claw pressed the button to blast Gadget, a laser beam shot one of the monks instead.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

Claw then pressed a button on his keypad and the professor's image came on the screen.

"PROFESSOR!" he shouted "STOP THOSE MONKS!"

"I can't seem to control them," said the professor "They're going crazy!"

However, Claw didn't care, he wanted to get rid of Gadget once and for all.

"This time Gadget," he said "You will die."

MAD Cat pressed the "SHOOT" button on the keypad. Then, the laser shot a beam right at Gadget.

"Wowsers" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget legs!"

Gadget's legs sprung up and he dodged the laser beam. However, he hit his head.

"Owsers" he said.

Just then, two other monks came dancing right at Gadget.

"Oh no" he looked down "Go go gadget arms!"

Gadget clenched his fists and his arms hit the robot monks right on the head, and he got freed from the chains as well.

"Alright" said Gadget "Now I gotta find Tyson."

However, Gadget's arms were still chained and as he walked off, the chains broke off and we was falling down.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed "Go, go gadget springs!"

A spring popped out of Gadget's hat and he sprung right into the tower where Tyson was.

"Tyson!" Gadget said "Thank goodness you're here."

"You have no idea" Tyson put a hand on her hip "Now come on, we have to get the ruby back!"

Just then, Gadget saw the laser "Wowsers. That must be the laser."

Gadget and Tyson snuck downstairs to the control room, where the professor was.

"Gadget look!" Tyson pointed to the lasers power source downstairs, where the professor was "The ruby! How are we gonna get it in time?"

"I've got an idea!" Gadget snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket "I found this in the temple."

Tyson picked up what Gadget found "A fake ruby!"

"We can switch the real ruby with this fake one!" said Gadget "But we've gotta get past those monks. It's too risky to use my gadgets."

While Gadget and Tyson were thinking about what to do about the monks, the professor was having a video conference with Dr. Claw.

"The laser is ready to destroy the satellites Dr. Claw" he told Dr. Claw.

"Hold on G" Tyson took out Penny's computer book.

Tyson typed in some stuff into the computer book and the robots' eyes started beeping.

"Tyson, what's going on?" asked Gadget.

"Gadget shut up," she whispered "Look!"

The robots went right up to the professor and grabbed him.

"What?" he asked "What's going on? What're you doing? Put me down!"

The robots threw the professor right out of the tower.

"Now's our chance," said Gadget "Let's go!"

Gadget and Tyson ran to the laser's power supply there was the ruby. Gadget reached into his pocket and switched the ruby's, right before the laser was activated.

"We got the ruby!" Gadget showed Tyson the ruby.

Luckily, Claw didn't notice what Gadget and Tyson did.

"You're such a fool Gadget," he said "You make it too easy for me."

Claw pressed a button on the keypad. The laser was activated, but the fake ruby caused a huge meltdown, the whole place started rumbling.

"Oh no" Gadget gasped "I'd better call the chief."

Gadget turned on his Gadget-Phone and called Chief Quimby.

"Calling Chief Quimby!" he spoke into the phone "Get over here right now! To the already exploding temple in Bengal, India."

"Come on Gadget!" Tyson shouted "We gotta get outta here!"

Gadget grabbed Tyson and they jumped out of the falling building.

"Go go gadget copter!" he shouted.

Gadget's copter came out of his head and they flew right out of the exploding building. They landed right on safe ground where the Chief was landing his police copter. He came right out of the copter.

"Well Gadget," said the Chief "Looks like you and Jones have solved another case."

"And we've got the ruby as well." Tyson handed the ruby.

"You know us Chief," said Gadget "We're always on duty."

Meanwhile, Claw was making his getaway in his MAD-Jet.

"Someday Gadget," he growled "You will pay!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well another case solved by Inspector Gadget and Tyson Jones! Heart of Demons, I have decided to do your idea of doing a story of a mission that digs deep into Tyson's past. I just need to figure what could dig into Tyson's past. I want something that'll start a story arc. I fyou have anything I could add to Tyson, please tell me. Stay tuned in the meantime.**


End file.
